


Cuando te encuentre

by Risuchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuchan/pseuds/Risuchan
Summary: Su mente siempre había sido un caos y tomar aquella decisión no había sido nada fácil. Su partida fue incluso más complicada.





	Cuando te encuentre

**Author's Note:**

> Posible spoiler si no has visto la cuarta temporada.

Corrió a abrazarlo junto a los demás, dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran. No era la única que lloraba y se sentía triste por la partida de alguien de su equipo, pero para ella era un tanto diferente. Todo el mundo tiene secretos y el suyo se quedaría guardado en ella tanto como la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo disminuía.

— ¡Te vamos a extrañar! — dijo lo que todos sabían que pasaría, abrazándose a él con más fuerza.

Aquel momento de despedida y de un abrazo grupal que jamás sería olvidado se terminó cuando las puertas se cerraron al compás de los pasos de Keith que no miró atrás, que no dio una última mirada a quienes habían sido una familia para él, a su equipo del que ahora estaba seguro ya no pertenecía.

Pidge no se movía de su sitio mirando las puertas cerrarse más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada. El llanto incesante y un tanto ruidoso de Hunk no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, sentía una presión terrible en el pecho que la incitaba a seguir llorando pero que no quería escuchar.

La mente de Keith era un enorme enigma para ella, siempre le había costado trabajo entender lo que pensaba tanto como sus acciones y en ese momento se sintió tan mal por haberle recriminado su ausencia, por haberlo mirado con enojo por no haber llegado cuando debía haberlo hecho, se sentía pésima consigo misma cuando alcanzó a ver un ligero cambio en la expresión de Keith un segundo antes de darles la espalda.

Había una razón importante detrás de todo aquello y ella quería saberlo. No podía simplemente dejarlo marchar así, conocía a Keith para saber que ocultaba algo y no tendría tiempo de conocerlo mejor para entender sus taciturnos pensamientos.

Por un momento sintió que el silencio inundó el lugar. Quizás ahora todos se daban cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Keith, de lo difícil que había sido despedirse pero que al final lo mejor que podían hacer era motivarlo con su decisión, si es que era lo mejor decirle adiós al paladín rojo.

* * *

 

Había sido el líder a costa de los demás, porque la situación y las circunstancias lo llevaron a ello, pero él sabía que el líder real era Shiro, nadie podía reemplazarlo, mucho menos él; el solitario del grupo, el que piensa solo en sí mismo, el que actúa bajo sus instintos y tiene un mal temperamento. Quizás su lugar nunca estuvo en ningún león, y mucho menos en el negro.

Él siempre supo que no servía para ser el líder de Voltron, todo el tiempo se lo recordaban incluso cuando no era necesario porque él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Su forma de liderar era la esencia de su personalidad tan complicada y explosiva.

Keith seguía buscando su lugar de pertenencia en el universo, en la tierra era difícil, nunca podía relacionarse con los demás, por lo que optaba por simplemente hacerse a un lado, eso hasta que Shiro llegó a su vida pero incluso en Voltron, las cosas no eran fáciles para él ni siquiera cuando tenía a Shiro a su lado. Nunca debió ser el líder. Nunca debió subirse al león negro.

Nunca debió haber estado en Voltron.

Ahora era momento de probar otro lugar al cual pertenecer. La espada de marmora parecía un buen lugar, si su parte humana no lo había hecho formar parte de ningún sitio, quizás su lado galra podría hacerlo. Debía intentarlo.

Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho al despedirse, pero le fue imposible no sentirse mal consigo mismo. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba alejando a su antiguo equipo, incluido a Shiro, antes de que ellos pudieran alejarlo, sus miradas a su llegada le dijeron todo. Tenían razón de estar enojados con él, por eso se marchaba. No podían confiar en él, ni siquiera él.

Ellos estarían mejor en su ausencia, ellos eran el verdadero Voltron, complementándose mutuamente para vencer al imperio de Zarkon y llevar la paz al universo entero. El error de su presencia estaba siendo corregido, ahora podían levantar el nombre de Voltron en lo más alto y ser los héroes que realmente son, el héroe que él nunca podría llegar a ser.

No podía mirar atrás, no quería hacerlo porque aquello lo lastimaba más de lo que nadie podría imaginarse. Cada paso marcaba el camino que posiblemente jamás volvería a pisar como paladín, que quizás jamás pisaría de nuevo. Su vida había cambiado demasiado y él seguía siendo el mismo chico con el que nadie puede contar, aquel que no dejaba que nadie viera más allá.

Había tomado una decisión difícil especialmente porque si no podía quedarse en la espada de marmora, ya no tendría a donde ir, era su última oportunidad de pertenecer. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al pensar en todo lo que había pasado dentro de aquel castillo, las peleas, los entrenamientos, la amistad que fue creciendo y lo mucho que terminó siendo Voltron para él, lo mucho que significan todos para él. Todo se quedaba atrás mientras pisaba con más fuerza luchando contra las lágrimas de aquel sentimiento tan agridulce que ya no quería volver a sentir. Olvidándose para siempre de volver a utilizar la armadura blanca con rojo.

— ¡Keith!

Se paralizó en su lugar sintiendo como su puño temblaba por la fuerza con que lo cerraba. Todo ya era suficientemente complicado para él. Por lo que había hecho de lado ese otro sentimiento que había surgido en su estadía ahí, ese sentimiento que guardaba incluso a veces de sí mismo, especialmente en ese momento porque de lo contrario sería imposible retener su llanto.

—Keith… ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Odió que la voz se le quebrara antes de poder terminar su pregunta.

No le importó haber sido el centro de atención cuando salió corriendo para ir detrás de Keith. Pidge tenía que asegurarse de que podría verlo otra vez, tenía que asegurarse de que no lo perdería a él también, que no se guardaría para siempre aquello que hacía tiempo empezó a sentir.

Respiraba profundamente viendo la espalda de Keith, con pocas intenciones de mirarla, vistiendo esa armadura negra que no estaba segura cómo la hacía sentir. Las lágrimas salían tranquilamente, casi como si al igual que ella, estuvieran esperando que pasara lo inevitable.

El silencio que se creó en ambos los hizo sentir abrumados. La situación se sentía empeorar con el simple hecho de estar ahí de pie, los dos, compartiendo un secreto que tenían escondido hasta de ellos mismos. Pidge se había tardado en salir detrás de él tanto como él en salir del castillo, pero teniendo la puerta a solo un pasillo de distancia, ella quería que el tiempo se detuviera y él que no pudiera atravesarla.

—Tomé mi decisión Pidge, debo hacerlo.

— ¿A costa de qué? No tiene por qué ser así.

Keith quería que viera dentro de él cuánto le costaba decir adiós, cuánto le costaba que la voz no le temblara. No quería tener despedidas individuales y eso era lo que Pidge quería. Sabía muy dentro de sí misma que había una razón para que no se hubiera detenido de uno por uno a despedirse, pero ella necesitaba que así fuera, quería guardar ese momento para siempre, con una ilusión que la lastimaría.

—No eres la única buscando algo allá afuera.

Forzó a sus piernas a moverse de nuevo sin mirar atrás, puesto que sabía que estaba llorando y eso era lo último que quería, verla llorar por su partida de un lugar al que no pertenecía. Si había alguien que sobrara entre ellos, era él. Siempre había sido él.

—Espero que encuentres a tu familia.

Ese era el fin, no más paladín rojo. No más Keith junto a ella de ninguna manera. Se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza y dio dos grandes bocanadas de aire, debía calmarse y aprovechar la última oportunidad por la que había salido corriendo. Estaba fuera de sus manos poder hacer algo y no tenía tiempo de asimilar todo.

—Keith, ¡mírame! No te atrevas a seguir avanzando sin mirarme—dio un paso al frente antes de caminar lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitieran. Con todo el coraje que había renacido en ella, alcanzó a Keith en su andar y detenerlo de la muñeca. —Mírame Keith, por favor.

Sentía la firmeza de su agarre y la determinación en su voz. Solo Pidge podía cambiar de aquella manera. Se detuvo muy en su contra y por fin atendió su petición. La miró con serenidad, queriendo guardar con más fuerza la imagen de su rostro en su memoria.

—Nos veremos pronto. — Había una promesa implícita que ni ella quería hacer en aquella afirmación— no me hagas esperarte, ni mucho menos buscarte.

Keith suspiró con cansancio antes de soltarse de su agarre con cierta rudeza que desconcertó a Pidge lo suficiente para no leer las intenciones de Keith al momento de abrazarla, acercando su cabeza hacía su pecho, haciéndola escuchar su corazón sin quererlo.

La soltó lentamente y le sonrió una vez más. Ya no lo detuvo y lo miró marchar. Ya no miró atrás y las lágrimas nunca salieron.

* * *

 

Keith esperaba no haberse equivocado y que por fin tuviera un lugar en donde se pudiera sentir como en un hogar, que por fin encontrara aquel sitio donde pudiera ser de utilidad, que confiaran en él y que ya no se protegiera de las personas innecesariamente. Un sitio donde sus decisiones no afectaran ni pusieran en peligro a los demás. Poder formar parte de algo que lo estuviera esperando, aquello para lo que realmente existía, donde sintiera que hace las cosas correctamente. Un lugar donde el caos de sus pensamientos fuera una melodía.

Al salir del castillo, sabía que no dejaba espacios vacíos, o al menos eso creía él, sumido en su propio dolor de un recuerdo marcado por el verde de una armadura similar a la que dejaba atrás.

Shiro había llegado con Pidge, que seguía viendo el rumbo que Keith había tomado. Tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas que estaba seguro no se había dado cuenta habían caído. Si había alguien que extrañaría a Keith más que nadie, sería ella.

— ¿Pidge?

— Voy a encontrar a Matt. — Dijo casi en un susurro antes de mirarlo seriamente — y le demostraré a Keith que él también puede hacerlo, puede encontrar lo que busca que no estaba con nosotros.

Que no estaba con ella.

Shiro sonrió levemente dejándola marchar sin decirle nada. Otro paladín que saldría por aquello que tanto anhelaba. Miró hacia donde Pidge miraba cuando la encontró, experimentando aun el sentimiento de aquella despedida de alguien importante en su vida.

Las cosas estaban evolucionando de una manera inesperada y a él solo le quedaba apoyarlos. Shiro veía las cosas desde afuera y quizás por ello, todo le resultaba más obvio, pero debían cometer sus propios errores para aprender.

— La única diferencia entre tú y Pidge, es que tú fuiste a buscar algo que ya tenías. — le habló al vacío queriendo que ese mensaje le llegara a Keith.

Un aire de nostalgia rondaba por todo el castillo, pero se intensificaba en la habitación de Pidge donde ya se preparaba para partir en su búsqueda al otro día. Y de donde no regresaría hasta hallar a su hermano, era momento de buscar la información en el lugar correcto.

Keith iba sumido en el silencio en aquella nave que buscaba a Lotor. Pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. Había un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar pero que no podía ponerle atención, su misión estaba a punto de comenzar.

Había algo en común que los dos buscaban, algo que solo ellos se lo podían brindar mutuamente, pues sin ser totalmente conscientes, el latido de sus corazones susurraba sus nombres con más fuerza después de aquella despedida en la que compartieron palabras mudas de un sentimiento puro que los llevaría a reencontrarse cuando sus decisiones coincidieran.

Cuando su anhelo fuera encontrarse de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> La temporada hizo de mis emociones una revolución y al ser Keith mi favorito, me fue imposible no escribir parte de lo que creo lo llevó a tomar la decisión de irse de Voltron.  
> Pronto andaré posteando en todas partes mi especie de teoría al respecto  
> Es mi desahogo con un toque de Kidge necesario para el alma.  
> Espero les haya gustado.  
> No podré superar estos feels en mucho tiempo.


End file.
